Never Too Late
by loudsilencebegins
Summary: Sequel to I'll Be There! Misty is bored with Ash's new lifestyle and tries to break free. MistyXGary
1. This World

**This is the sequel ****to my other fanfiction, "I'll Be There". I do not own Pokemon at all. Reviews are welcome!(:**

* * *

"Good job, Pikachu!" I awarded the yellow creature with a snack. We had been training in the tall grass for about an hour now. Pikachu cooed and nuzzled my hand. What a shame it was, having such a remarkable Pokémon whose master didn't even try to care anymore. Ash was…who knows where, like usual.

I sat down by the lake and watched Psyduck mess around in the sand. This reminded me of Gary, when we were together at the lake in Cerulean looking for a Seaking. I wonder what he has been up to. I could easily find out but there was a part of me that didn't want to.

We used to send each other letters regularly in secret but one day, Ash found out. He got really angry and said he felt betrayed. He made me promise not to talk to Gary anymore because he was just using me to get to him. I don't know why, but I agreed. It was easier to go along with Ash than to fight against him and I guess I shouldn't have lied to him anyway.

I shook my head; Gary was probably dating some gorgeous girl and living the life of a celebrity. Not thinking about me as often as I thought of him, I bet. I called back Psyduck and picked up Pikachu, heading back to the house we had been staying at in Nimbasa City for two months.

Two months, I had to roll my eyes, and I had only been traveling with Ash for 6. That shows how much Ash has changed. Before, we would've whipped past this city in a week, not pausing for a breath.

Last week, Ash FINALLY battled the gym leader. Thanks to me, might I add, since I was the one who actually trained his Pokémon as well as my own. Of course, he won easily. I expected to be on the road by now but Ash said he wasn't ready to leave.

"Three years I waited for this. And here I am, literally suffocating with boredom." I mumbled to myself, swinging the door open of my room and laying on my bed. Apparently, Ash was in the house because I heard him clamber up the stairs in his lazy-like fashion.

"Mist?" He leaned in the door way, "You missed a freaking SPECTACULAR party last night. How come?" He gave me the set of puppy eyes that I fell in love with all those years ago. It was the moments like this that kept me from leaving. Ash was the same person on the inside; he just…utilized a part of him now that was dormant before.

I shrugged, "Crowds aren't really my thing, and you know that. Besides, I am completely bored with Nimbasa. Can't we move on now?" Going into 'suck up to Ash' mode, I stretched out on my bed and gave a cutsie smile.

Ash returned with a slightly creepier version but stayed silent. He had expressed more than interest in having a relationship with me but I have been hesitant. Ah, the cruel irony. I used to dream of the day he noticed me in a way beyond friendship but now that he did, I couldn't stand it.

Flirting with him, though, was the only way to get anything productive done.

"I dunno, Mist. Why do we have to rush? The Pokémon League isn't going anywhere, we've got time." Ash slowly walked over and sat on the bed. I abruptly sat up and drew my feet into my chest, awkwardly trying to hide my discomfort. "Misty, I am so glad you are with me again. May, Dawn, they weren't the same." His tone was smooth and steady, his gray eyes locked on mine. That didn't stop you from trying them out for size, huh? I thought bitterly.

"I'm happy to be here too," Pausing to think of another way to convince him to travel onwards, "Do you think we can see Brock anytime soon?" I strategically placed that question in order to motivate Ash.

Ash's gaze faltered, "Uh, I guess. I actually have no idea where he is now…but I'll see." He patted me on the thigh which sent a shiver down my spine and left my room.

He hasn't been keeping in touch with Brock? I did for the first two years but after that I wasn't able to reach him. I thought he just moved and didn't pass on the information to me but I couldn't imagine him not staying in contact with Ash.

There were so many holes in Ash's years spent away that I didn't even know what questions to ask. I know that his Dawn and May relationships had both ended badly but could he have possibly messed up his friendship with Brock too?

I went downstairs and flipped absent-mindedly through the mail, kind of wishing there'd be a letter from Gary but I knew there wouldn't.

**To Ash Ketchum, From the United Pokémon Society.**

This caught my interest and, knowing Ash would never look at it, I ripped the envelope open.

**Dear Ash Ketchum,**

**As you may know, a huge collaborative Pokémon research project has been in progress since the beginning of last year. Many great professors, watchers, masters, and researchers have been a part of this study, which is now concluding. In honor of this event, you a cordially invited to join other important figures in the Pokémon world to attend the Pokémon Gala. **

**The Guest-Of-Honor is Professor Oak, who will be retiring soon after.**

**You may bring one companion and please RSVP in the next week.**

**Thank you, The UPS**

My tight grip on the paper left crumpled indents on the side, an effect of my hopes drastically rising. This was perfect, Ash couldn't miss out on this, and it was in honor of Professor Oak after all!

I ran outside to find Ash, keeping a firm hold on the letter. I found him hanging out in the theme park and pulled him aside.

"Look at this, Ash. You were invited to this exclusive party thing!" I shoved the letter at him while pretending to just have an innocent excitement.

Ash looked it over and shrugged, "It's just some stupid, boring old people fest, Mist. Waste of time." He handed me back the invitation and started to walk back to his groupies.

"No, wait!" I grabbed his wrist and did the most desperate thing, "I really, really want to go, Ash. Professor Oak is like family to me and I NEED to be there. Maybe we could...go together…together…" I whispered seductively, feeling like a pathetic fool.

Is this what I've turned into? A fake, whiny girl who would do anything to get what she wants?

This offer intrigued Ash, his eyebrows raised, "Together? Misty, you mean, as my date?" Hope filled his eyes and I nodded sincerely.

"If you wanted to go out with me, in that way, why didn't you just say so? It can be done like that," He dramatically snapped his fingers, "You don't need to use some ugly, old party as an excuse. I'll throw one here for you ins-"

"No, Ash, that's sweet but I really want to go to the Gala." I interrupted him, trying to steer him back to submission. But I know I made a mistake by asserting my dominance over him when his expression darkened.

"Misty, we are not going to that party," He growled.

Ash was messing with the Queen of Stubborn Angst and he wasn't aware of how well I reigned.

"Well, Ash, I want to go."

"I don't."

"Kay, thanks for your opinion. Just so you know I'm still going."

"You weren't invited."

"I can think of a way to get an invite, Ash darling, don't you worry."

"Misty, I said no!"

He was getting really angry and his friends were starting to stare. No matter what happens, I promised myself, I could not back down.

"I heard you the first time; I'm not forcing you to go. I'm just telling you that I WILL." And I turned on my heel and walked back to the house.

Ash yelled but didn't chase after me. Wow, I forgot how exhilarating an argument could be. Made me miss those petty fights I used to get with Gary…

No, I have to concentrate on my next step. Time to make some calls and rustle up an invitation, which I didn't expect would be too hard.

"_Hi, Mrs. Ketchum? Yeah, it's me, Misty. I was wondering if you knew how I could get an extra invititaion to the Pokémon Gala…"_


	2. What I Expected

**Sorry this took a while! I've been busy with finals and exams. **

**Note: Leaf is in this. I know I portrayed her as a bit of an airhead, just go with it.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

I checked one more time in the mirror, straightening my suit jacket and admiring my brilliant fashion sense. I was wearing a dark red button down shirt under a crisp black jacket. There was even a white carnation in the front pocket for decoration. The Gala would start in thirty minutes and I was expected to make a speech at dinner. A speech that I haven't written yet and probably won't. Procrastination at it's best…

"You ready, Gary?" Leaf buzzed from behind me, slipping her hands on my shoulders. I turned around and gave her a quick peck on the nose. "I take that as a yes?" She laughed and led me out the hotel door by hand.

I had been "going out" with Leaf for about a month. It was an impromptu thing. Actually, I wasn't planning on asking her out when she came by to talk to my grandfather. She didn't know he was apart of a research project. I don't know what came over me, I guess it was loneliness. What? Me, Gary Oak, lonely? Yeah, I know, impossible...

"You look great tonight," I complimented her on her dark blue ball gown. She blushed and whispered thank you, squeezing tighter on my hand. I can't say that I haven't been happy because I have. Leaf was pretty, sweet, smart, all of that. The one thing I can say is I haven't been…enthralled. There was no passion in our relationship, no friction. We never got in arguments because whenever we got close, Leaf would back down. It was kind of boring.

"Gary!" My grandfather called and waved us over, "Many of the other researchers here want to talk to you about your Eevee study. Make sure you find them tonight, okay?" Of course Gramps was giving me job-related advice during a party. I rolled my eyes and gave a 'can you believe this?' look at Leaf. She wasn't paying attention though, instead she was watching the floods of fancy-pants wearing intellectuals coming through the door.

Leaf suddenly grabbed my hand, "Oh! You didn't tell me that that BROCK was going to be here!" She squealed and pointed to the famous Pokémon breeder who had walked in.

I gave her an incredulous look, "Really?" My eyebrows rose.

Leaf waved away my expression and hurried off to go meet him. Okay, so she wasn't perfect but who was?

"I have a date yet I am by myself…super," I muttered and scanned the room. My eyes drifted until they were met by a blue-green gaze. My heart stopped and blinked hard, taking in the red hot hair and the dark green cocktail dress. Misty.

Misty POV

I feel ridiculous. This dress, that I bought last minute, was not my style. When I complained about it being strapless, Daisy scolded me saying it's just like wearing a bikini. Also, it was way too short, about mid-thigh. As soon as I bought it, I called Mrs. Ketchum again to ask about dress code. She said it wasn't white tie or anything and casual formal was fine.

Mrs. Ketchum needs to be ordained as a saint. She asked no questions when I asked for tickets and that I was going alone, even when I added for her NOT to mention this to Gary. I'm not completely a hundred percent sure why I asked that, maybe because I was afraid he'd call me up and I'd chicken out.

Ash's attitude was no better, even up to the day I left for Kanto he tried to make me stay. Honestly, the more he tried to pull me away, made me want to go more.

"Misty?" A female voice beckoned me from behind, "Is that you?"

I cautiously looked around and saw a short girl with her light brown hair twisted into a bun, "May!"

She has grown up since I last saw her. To be honest, I didn't know May too well, probably because of my irrational resentment towards her. Ash replaced me in less than 2 months, an obvious slap in the face. May lasted for about two years and then was succeeded by Dawn.

"Um, is Ash here too?" She bit her lip and spoke in a hushed voice, like someone would over hear her.

My smile faded and morphed into a sort of scowl, "Just me, I'm afraid. Hope that's no inconvenience." The last few syllables were uttered with a bitter tone, showing that some of my previous resentment still lived within.

May's eyes grew wide, "Oh no, quite the opposite actually. I don't know what I'd do if he tried to talk to me or tried to patch things up. It's been a while but the whole situation gets me riled!" A wave of relief came over me; at least she isn't hopelessly in love with him. Another doting fan girl, only talking to me to get to Ash, would push me over the edge.

"You know, I was never told what exactly happened between you two," May and I started walking together around the ballroom, "Ash doesn't like to talk about it."

"Well, you should know, even if it is a bit embarrassing," May's voice deepened into seriousness, "Because, I guess it was because of you."

"Me!" I stopped walking and put my hands on my hips, "I was in Cerulean, and I had no part of whatever mess you got into!"

May noticed her mistake and probably forgot about my easily set-off temper, "Oh gosh, I meant that you were the topic, not a conspirator. It had more to do with Ash's…attachment to you." She paused for me to interject but I just stood there, "It was hard, becoming his companion after all of those years with you. Especially since you were so good with Pokémon. I was kind of a disappointment in that particular area. All he would talk about was, 'Misty that' and 'Misty used to' and so on. It drove me crazy."

I never thought about how May must have felt, I just assumed she filled in happily. I saw her as a spoiled brat who didn't even care about the journey, didn't have the passion, didn't get that rush of accomplishment when a new Pokémon is caught...

"It didn't help that Max tagged along everywhere. I tried calling Ash out on it one time, and the last time, and we got in a huge fight. That's when I decided we should part ways; I didn't want to be a trainer anyways." May murmured the last part as she fumbled with her bracelet, caught in her own memories, "It's hard when someone…someone you thought you really cared about, openly loves another."

I froze and drew a sharp breath in. May snapped her head back up and shook her head, "Sorry, will you excuse me..."

So, May did like, maybe love, Ash. And, from her point of view, Ash loved me. Even back then.

Well, I know that wasn't true, he had no interest in awkward, adolescent me, especially since he was so awkward himself.

"Okay, so now I'm alone again. The pains of going to a party without a date." I sighed, scanning the room for a potential conversationalist.

Old, old, boring, don't know, creepy, don't know, old, way too creepy…wait. I darted my eyes back to the last person I had looked over, who was staring at me.

"Glad you made an appearance, Oak." I muttered.

**Next chapter, they will have their reunion, I PROMISE! Reviews are always welcome:)**


	3. Who Would Have Guessed It?

**Sorry this took so long! I rewrote it so many times and I'm still a little iffy but I couldn't not post it...if that makes sense.**

When Ash sent no RSVP, I assumed if he wasn't going, Misty wouldn't go either. Okay, so that was a damn idiotic assumption to make. Since when does Misty care about what others do?

Still, for some reason, I hadn't prepared myself to see her tonight. It took a while to get use to the fact that she was gone and seeing her, looking beautiful, set me back. I could tell by her mischievous grin that she knew it had been a surprise.

"Gary, it's nice to see you," Misty put out her hand for me to shake, even though it felt far too formal for our relationship.

"And you, Misty. I am eager to hear about your adventures with Ash since our communication was…terminated." My voice was strained as I forced to talk in an equally formal tone.

Misty gave me a sad stare and bit her lip, this was hard for her too, "Look, Gary..."

"No need for apologies, I am not going to be bitter about you never contacting me," I cut her off, allowing some of the stored up anger to be released.

She closed her eyes in frustration for a couple seconds before taking in a big sigh, "Can we go somewhere to talk? Alone?"

Even though my mind told me not to, I nodded. A "talk" could mean many different things. We walked out onto the balcony in the crisp autumn air. Misty clutched her arms and leaned on the railing.

"I'm sorry, Gary, I really am. I…never should have left." She whispered, barely audible. Her sea green eyes were filled with regret and hurt, the same look she had when I mentioned Ash at the lake.

"It's not the same, he's not the same. I was an idiot to think it would be like before," It was obvious she was biting back tears and trying not to look at me.

It was now that I realized just how much I missed her. I missed our talks, the jokes, the fights, "You are not an idiot, Mist, don't say that. Has Ash ever…hurt you?" I put a hand on her shoulder.

Without looking up, she shook her head, "No, not really. It's just, I feel like his pretty little canary that he keeps in a cage to show off. And when I tried to escape, he tried to clip my wings," Resentment was dripping from her words, "But I bit him before he could."

My words defied me. I, Gary Oak, didn't know how to make it all better for one. I screwed it all up, if I just told her not to go, she would still be with me. None of this would've happened.

Gathering up my courage, I turned Misty around, "I shouldn't have let you go, Misty," For a second I felt like stopping there but now my mouth was all too eager to speak, "I lied, I needed you. No one has ever listened to me like you do. I never had to explain myself because you already knew. We were two empty shells of what used to be. You brought the excitement back into my life but I was too stupid to tell you!"

My voice was getting louder and louder as I got more riled up. Misty just stared at me, which made me even more nervous, "I don't know what to do! I've never…felt like this. And I've ruined everything, Misty, all of it!" I ran my hands through my hair and paced around the balcony.

This time, Misty stopped me, "You lost me at 'I was too stupid to tell you', Oak." She had a slight smile but I could tell she knew exactly what I meant. I was so tempted to just take her into my arms but I remembered Leaf.

"Misty, I didn't come to this party alone," I started slowly and saw her eyebrows crinkle, "I have a date, Leaf, we've been seeing each other for a little bit." Misty paused for a second before giving a trying sincere expression.

"Gary, I know! I heard some girls talking about it before," Her nervous laugh made me not so sure, "We are just friends, alright? I'll be back in Unova in a couple days, tomorrow maybe…"

I grabbed Misty's hand, "Misty, you cannot go back to Ash. You aren't happy and wasn't that the whole point of leaving? I know, even though you said you hated being a gym leader, you loved getting to use your pokemon everyday and help all those new trainers achieve their dreams. Don't put yourself back in that cage."

"Let's talk about that later, now, let's try to enjoy this party."

Misty POV

Inside, people were calling for a speech, which meant Gary had to go in. I stayed on the balcony though, to regain my composure.

May already told me that Ash had been in love with me since the very beginning and just now, Gary had implied his feelings for me. But implied what exactly? That he loved me? Do I love him…?

What's worse was that he was dating Leaf and I had lied about knowing about it. What was I supposed to say? I mean, did I expect anything less? He was Gary Oak, most eligible bachelor…blah..blah…

While talking to Gary, something clicked in my mind. It's like all the conversation I've had with him and all the information I have gained, meshed. Gary once told me about how he feels like everyone expects him to be in the middle of attention or in some kind of drama. It got him used to company but after we became friends, he realized that the company he had been keeping was not much of anything.

Posers, fan girls, fakes, anyone who wished to have their 15 minutes of fame.

That's why he always felt lonely and I suppose when I left, he had to go back to his previous life. When Leaf appeared on his doorstep, his original instincts came back.

How could I blame Gary when I practically abandoned him?

"He did tell you that he didn't need you…" I whispered to myself. What did that mean? Maybe, all this time I thought Gary had opened up to me but really, his guard is still up. He doesn't trust me or anyone with his feelings. Yes, he has told me some deep dark secrets but, they aren't his darkest or deepest at all.

The cold was starting to get to me and my arms were covered in goosebumps. I got up to go inside while making a promise to myself.

I will get Gary's trust and I will fix this.

**Hope you liked it! Finally, they meet again and there are so many FEELS! Please, feel free to review with what you think is going to happen and what you like/dislike! Much appreciated:D**

**(I changed the story name and chapter names. Check my profile page for ...daily/weekly updates from me and explanations.)**


	4. Everything That I Own

**I am so sorry this took so long to come out! Hope you like it and remember to review ;D**

"…People ask why I chose to become a Pokémon Researcher instead of continuing my journey to become a Master. I think an important deciding factor was that I had never met a Pokémon Master who had truly influenced my life. I had, though, met one amazing Researcher who has always been there for me. Without a doubt, he has been the most influential person in my life. And that is what I would want to do for another, to create a meaningful impact in someone's life. Gramps, you continue to inspire me. I hope one day, I can achieve as much as you have."

Gary's speech concluded. Unfortunately, I only got to hear the end. I was able to slip back into the party unnoticed since everyone was staring at Gary, mesmerized by his charming words.

The party goers waited nearly two beats after Gary had uttered the last syllable before breaking out into applause. I, however, was too busy laughing at how pleased he looked with himself. No matter what he says, Gary is a sucker for the spotlight.

Our eyes meet and he gives me his signature smirk, which I return with an eye roll. Things are…kind of back to normal. For now, at least.

Gary made his way off the platform and started to make his way towards me. It took a while since everyone kept intercepting him to say, "Oh, what a beautiful speech!" "Well done, young man!" Gary kept thanking and shaking hands, giving time to send me a helpless look.

"Everyone thought my speech was touching," He said as he finally approached me, "Except for you. Yep, I saw you laughing your little heart out." Gary crossed his arms to make me feel guilty. Before I could make a clever retort, Leaf came running up.

"Gary, honey, that was an ah-mazing speech! I knew you could do it!" She gushed, jumping up to wrap her arms around his neck. The illusion that everything was like it used to be faded and I was reminded of how different things really were. Gary looked at me awkwardly from behind Leaf's grasp.

She finally unraveled herself and noticed me standing there, "Misty Waterflower? I didn't know you were here! How long are you going to be in Kanto? You must tell me all about traveling with Ash! Gosh, I haven't seen you in SUCH a long time!" Leaf was prone to word vomiting everything that came into her mind. I just agreed half-heartedly, keeping an eye on Gary. My mind dangerously wandered to their relationship. Does she love him? Has he said 'I love you' to her? Have they..

Shut up, I literally scream in my mind. Why do I even care? I probably misinterpreted everything Gary said to me on the balcony. Maybe I should go back to Unova as soon as possible.

"You are staying at Gary's house right?" Leaf then saw the expression on Gary's face, "Gary! You were letting such a dear friend sleep in a hotel?" She gave him a stern look.

Gary laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, "Um, Misty, do you need a place to stay? I could never let such a dear friend sleep in a hotel." He recited, with his familiar humorous tone.

I smiled slightly, "Actually, I think I am going to go back home tomorrow," The word home used to describe Unova felt unnatural in my mouth.

Gary narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head slightly. Leaf looked upset as well, "What? No, that won't do! You know what? Stay with me," And she insisted that I stay at least a week. It was hard to refuse her happy personality, no wonder Gary liked her.

GARY POV.

I walk back to my house, thinking about everything that has happened tonight. This is so typical of me. I screw up ever relationship I have but this is a first for me. I've never cheated on a girl before because I would never betray that trust. I know that technically, I haven't even straight out said anything to Misty or done anything but it still feels wrong. Eventually, sooner rather than later, I have to talk to Leaf.

Leaf was actually staying with one of my neighbors. I think I asked her if she wanted to stay with me but she said something about not wanting to intrude my man cave for that long. Most girls don't say that to me, it was kind of refreshing.

After lazily getting into my pajamas, I sat and watched some black and white movie on the television. My mind was way too active for me to even try to sleep.

I then started to think about everything that might happen tonight and during this week. Misty is staying with Leaf, like a weeklong slumber party. Slumber parties usually entail secrets being told, feelings being discussed. My hand ran through my hair, 'What have you gotten yourself into!'

A knock came at the door. I hesitated to answer it, who does house calls at midnight? Cautiously and curiously, I opened the door.

"Thank goodness, you're up!" Leaf hurried inside, also dressed in pajamas.

"Um…Leaf; it's 12 o'clock at night…" I mumbled in confusion but she pulled me over to the couch.

She put her hands up in defense, "I know, I know, it's late but this cannot wait. This is your future in the making, Gary!" She was really confusing me, "I…we need to deal with this now."

Her tone became softer and her eyes sadder, a definite sign that things were off.

"Gary, I am going to ask you something and I don't want an explanation or any extra excuses. Just a yes or no answer," She said quietly when I walked into the room. I have never seen her serious and it was making me nervous.

"Do you have feelings for Misty?" She said slowly.

I was taken back, questions bubbling through my mind. That was not what I was expecting. I sputtered and slurred incoherent words, trying to formulate them in my mind. Leaf's eyebrows rose, reminding me of what she had said about 'yes' or 'no'.

After about 30 seconds of silence, "Yes."

Leaf showed no surprise, just a little sadness in her big green eyes, "Have you for a while?"

Another 30 second pause, "Yes."

"Have you told her?"

"…No."

"Were you planning to?"

"No." That was a close as I could get to the truth, because really it should have been, 'I have no idea because I have a girlfriend, which is you, and I would have to figure out that first.'

"Were you planning on telling me?"

"Yes."

Leaf nodded, "Don't look so shocked, Gary. I read all of those tabloid articles about you and her. I was surprised, actually, when you asked me out. I saw you two go out to the balcony tonight and it looked like you were having a really serious talk. I'm not mad, Gary!" She laughed to try to defuse the tension, "I just don't want you to let her ago like you already have. We had fun but I'm not blind to the chemistry between you guys!"

I was at a loss for words.

"Gary? Say something!"

"I'm really sorry, Leaf."

"Don't be. Sure, I really like you but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I kept you from true love."

She gave me a sincere smile, "You really think it's true love? Between Misty and me?"

Leaf gave me a playful shove, "Come on, Oak! It's one from a fairytale!"

"None of the fairytales I ever read included a guy taking his rival's forever girl then letting her go back to him and then being the jerkiest jerk to everyone."

"I don't think you're a jerk, Gary, I've never thought you were a jerk," She gave my hand a little squeeze, "But you are a coward."

I yanked my hand away, "What! Gary Oak is no coward!" I can't believe she just called me that! I never stand down from a fight and if I fall, I come back stronger.

"When you are in the lab or in a battle, sure, you're plenty brave. But when it comes to your feelings and affections, you shrink at the challenge." Her eyes locked in a hard stare, "It's time for you to let go of your fear and do something!"

She was right. I don't like to get attached to people for too long because I always mess it up. But the fact that I refrain from getting close to people IS what messes it up.

"Thank you, Leaf; I can't imagine how awkward this must be for you. I'm sorry if I hurt you." I gave her a hug.

"Gary, I'm fine, really!" She laughed quietly, "I'm still young, I'm not in a rush to fall in love. You, however, already have."

Love. Funny, I never thought I was capable of that.

**Yay for plot development! Remember to check my profile for updates from me!**

**The next chapter will come as soon as possible!**


End file.
